The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for supporting and transporting chain saws. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chain saw holder which can be mounted on a support structure such as a trailer, truck, van, etc., and whereupon a chain saw is selectively mounted for storage and transport.
Chain saws are today very commonly used in various industries including grounds and tree maintenance, construction, and logging. Chain saws are typically powered with a gas engine and include a cutter bar which is mounted on and extends from the engine. A cutting chain is slidingly driven around the cutter bar. Chain saws further typically include a front elongate handle and a rear handle for grasping and operating. The front handle is typically elongate, having a horizontal portion above and to one side of the cutter bar, and a vertical portion opposite the cutter bar location. The rear handle is typically located at the rear of the chain saw engine and includes a throttle for controlling the engine speed.
In view of their shape, chain saws are generally difficult to store and transport in a manner whereby they will not be damaged and/or whereby the chain saw teeth will not cause damage to other items being transported therewith. This is particularly problematic in the tree cutting, grounds maintenance and construction industries which require the chain saws to be transported on vehicles such as trailers, trucks or vans between job sites. Furthermore, while parked chain saws which are not secured to the vehicle may be stolen.
Various apparatus for supporting and transporting chain saws have previously been devised and used. Most common is probably a chain saw case which completely surrounds and encloses a chain saw. Although this adequately protects the chain saw, it is typically relatively difficult to place and quickly remove the saw from the case and, more importantly, does not provide a means for securing to the vehicle and preventing the saw and case from sliding or rolling in the vehicle while in transit.
Other known chain saw supporting devices include those shown and disclosed by Harper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,176 and Shurman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,575. Although the devices of these patents appear to adequately support chain saws for transport, they are not easily capable of use with various different types and sizes of chain saws.
Accordingly, a need exists for a chain saw holder for efficiently and properly supporting and storing chain saws on transport vehicles and, further, wherein the chains saws can relatively easily and quickly be placed on and removed from the holder.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the above discussed disadvantages associated with prior chain saw holding and storing devices and which fullfills the desired above discussed needs.
The chain saw holder, in accordance with the principles of the present invention, in general, includes a base adapted to be mounted to a support structure including transport vehicles such as trailers, trucks and vans. A cutter bar retaining portion is attached to and extends from the base and includes a slot for receiving the chain saw cutter bar. Flexible rubber grommets are attached to the cutter bar retaining portion adjacent to and extending into the slot whereby, upon insertion, the chain saw cutter bar is frictionally engaged by the rubber grommets.
A handle retaining portion is also attached to and extends from the base, and includes a handle capture portion adapted to selectively receive and retain the forward elongate chain saw handle located adjacent and to the side of the cutter bar. Preferably, the handle capture portion includes a horizontally disposed U-shaped section for receiving the generally vertical portion of the chain saw elongate handle. The U-shaped section further includes an elongate arm extending generally horizontally. A stop member is provided and is slidingly moveable along the arm for selectively securing and capturing the chain saw handle within the U-shaped section. The stop member can be selectively locked along the elongate arm for thereby locking the chain saw handle within the U-shaped section.
The cutter bar retaining portion is slidingly attached to the base for selectively adjusting the distance between the cutter bar retaining portion and the handle retaining portion. In this manner, various types and sizes of chain saws having various distances between the cutter bar and vertical portion of the front handle can be accommodated.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a chain saw holder for supporting a chain saw having a cutter bar and an elongate handle. The chain saw holder includes a base and a cutter bar retaining portion extending from the base and having a slot for receiving a chain saw cutter bar. A handle retaining portion is also provided and extends from the base and has a handle capture portion selectively receiving and retaining a chain saw elongate handle.
Preferably, flexible members are provided on the cutter bar retaining portion extending into the slot whereby the chain saw cutter bar is selectively frictionally engaged. The cutter bar retaining portion is further preferably slidingly attached to the base whereby the distance between the cutter bar retaining portion and the handle retaining portion is adjustable. Yet more preferably, the handle capture portion includes a horizontally disposed U-shaped section adapted to receive a vertical portion of a chain saw elongate handle and a stop member is slidingly moveable along an arm extending from the U-shaped section for thereby selectively capturing the chain saw elongate handle.